


Lilium

by Silverfern500



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mind Manipulation, affiliated moroi bite euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfern500/pseuds/Silverfern500
Summary: It's the same old story. There are the dead, the living, and the alchemists. Sydney Sage, stationed in Ireland to make up for her actions helping Rose, has no recollection of Palm Springs or Adrian. When re-inking fails, they resort to other methods to keep her in line. But true love and fate can't be held at bay forever.
Relationships: Adrian Ivashkov/Sydney Sage
Kudos: 5





	Lilium

Sydney Sage, first of her name.  
  
_Ivashkov_  
  
Drugs? I knew I had to be on something. I made myself throw up -a habit I'd forced to repress, and my stomach yielded only bile. My neck.... I tried to look at it, but the more I focused on it, the fuzzier it became. The joint muscle at the junction of my shoulder and spine itched. An old scar from a childhood bike accident, I supplied. My subconsciousness would not rest.  
  
I was stationed in Ireland. commended for my service and granted the peace of mind that my sister, Zoe, would be trained in my image.  
  
_Another successful Sage alchemist._  
  
Something about that unsettled me. Though that was absurd, wasn't it? It was our rite, our heritage. To bring forth the light and purge the creatures of darkness from the earth.  
\--  
  
Ireland, I had decided in my first week, was dull. After I'd had my fill of the museums and castles. Or at least I convinced myself it was dull, because I wouldn't have much opportunity to really take in the rich history and offerings of Ireland. That was good, in that I wouldn't have much to deal with in the way of Strigoi. Or Moroi, for that matter. Though I was always to report in Dublin, every second Sunday, all the same. It was curious. My mind clouded with memories of boorish alchemist meetings and updates within the city. Still they seemed fuzzier the further away I got. Fuzzier still the more weeks in Ireland I spent.  
  
I wrote it off to drugs. My... friend. Friend? Someone I'd known was prone to bouts of memory lapse, disorientation, like this. He was high on... drunk on...  
....Often. Maybe they'd been my acquaintance in Russia? I couldn't remember. I just remembered - knew -I didn't feel right.  
  
Bringing it up to my superiors seemed trivial. Dangerous, even, so I didn't.  
  
Dangerous still were the eyes of my landlord, they seemed to know too-much. Though she only ever smiled at me, nodding her head when I'd return. Sometimes I got a sense of something surrounding her.  
  
_Magic? Humans don't have magic. Stop being fanciful, Sydney._  
  
Though a familiar voice in my mind would say ' _don't be blind, Sage. There are no coincidences'._  
  
I cleaned up, having heaved the contents of my stomach into a bush alongside the lane. It was more of a compulsion than a choice now. I got queasy often.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'd wait to have more to go on to post this, but with my laptop out of commission I'm editing as I go. After a re-read of the Bloodlines series I couldn't help writing this drivel for the admittedly small fandom. It might eventually form into something better. Either way I'll write what I intended to, in good time.


End file.
